CreateaCat!
by Spiritflare
Summary: For a story I'm planning, but before I can really start writing I need more cats! However i have started, but I NEED MORE CATS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I still need 4 FlameHollow warriors, an apprentice, and a Medicine cat, as well as any open SandHollow, SnowHollow and WaterHollow slots (SandHollow and SnowHollow especially). Also note that SnowHollow is the "evil" clan. I also need rogues and loners and maybe a few kittypets******

**Also, do you think I should call them clans or Hollows? Im kinda leaning towards clams at the moment :/******

**Another thing! I probably won't actually post the story for a while, as I'm writing at least half of it before posting the prologue and first chapter, so I have a better idea of where things are going and how long it should take for me to finish. Be this as it may, I still need all the cats submitted soon! Especially FlameHollow and SandHollow seeing as those are two of the main ones I'll be writing from******

**TwinWolfSister- I cannot use any cats without full bios. An appearance alone is not enough, at the very least I need rank and personality as well as appearance and name.******

**AngelFang- More info is needed, both in FeatherPaw (more descriptive personality) and the ones without bios (see above note). Also, I'm not using the original clans, so read the ENTIRE first page, and then resubmit your cats****  
**_**  
**__**THESE APPLY TO EVERYONE**__**  
**_

The **Hollow**s:  
**DeathHollow**- Live in a large clearing in the forest. The clearing is surrounded by a wall of interlocking trees, with 2 openings. (Main 1)  
**SandHollow**- live in a large crater in the desert, smallest of the Clans (Main 2)  
**WaterHollow**- live in an island just off the shore of the lake, much like RiverClan from the original series  
**SnowHollow**- live on the side of the tallest of the 12 mountains (Angel Peak) (Main Evil)  
**FlameHollow**- live in a series of caves and tunnels underneath the plateau and partially under the lake. Largest clan (Main 3) 

**Allegiances**

**DeathHollow**  
**Leader:** VineStar- brown tom with black tail and ginger stripe along back, bright green eyes  
**Deputy:** SpiritFlare- Dark Grey with Orange tail-tip with Dark Blue/Violet eyes  
**Medicine cat:** Lilyfire: Small, pale ginger tabby she cat with dark blue eyes, when her fur is in the sun it almost looks pink  
**Medicine cat apprentice** [to be]: Mistkit/paw  
**Warriors:**  
1. Oneclaw- brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes  
2. Flowstream- silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes  
3. Tumblefoot- Clumsy, gray tabby tom with big, bright green eyes.  
Apprentice- Whisperpaw  
4. Dewfrost- Sleek and glossy jet black she cat with bright blue eyes that seem to glow in the dark (Mate: Jayflight)  
5. Redchest- Brown coat with a dark ginger chest and belly with green eyes (Mate: Losteyes)  
6. Nightshadow- totally black she-cat with gray eyes  
7. FeatherCatcher- Brown Tabby with white belly and paws, scarred ear and green eyes

**Apprentices:**  
1. Echopaw- Black she cat with white paws, chest, underbelly, and cold, dark blue eyes  
2. Stormpaw- Very dark gray, almost black tom with bright blue eyes  
3. Frozenkit/paw- grey-blue tabby with yellow eyes  
4. Meadowkit/paw- Grey-green tabby with green eyes, very similar to Frozenkit but green-ish instead of blue  
5. Hawkpaw- Brown tabby tom with dark, stormy blue eyes and distinctive, lighter brown paws that aren't very noticeable

**Queens:**  
1. Nightstar- Jet Black with a White "star" on her forehead  
Kits:  
Featherkit- Grey and Brown Somali with bright green eyes  
Rosekit- Black and Orange striped with deep blue eyes  
Redkit- Tortoise shell and Red with Hazel eyes  
2. Losteyes- Light gray tabby with one white paw and blue eyes (Mate: Redchest)  
Kits:  
Rainkit- dark gray tabby tom with green eyes  
Mistkit- light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Gentlekit- light ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
Patchkit- calico tom with green eyes  
3. MossDawn

**Elders:**  
1. Greying Ginger she-cat with grey eyes  
2. FrostFall- Burly big white male with light grey tabby stripes, Elder due to lame leg(fighting injury) 

**SandHollow**  
**Leader-** SmallSky- Short tan dappled she-cat with amber eyes. Looks like an apprentice due to small size.  
**Deputy:** CactusRush- Muscular ginger tom with dark green eyes  
**Medicine cat:** FlowerStream- Tortoiseshell she-cat, with green eyes like her father  
**Medicine cat apprentice**-  
**Warriors:**  
1. Lizardbite- Bluish-black she cat with slanted orange eyes and a white tipped tail.  
Apprentice: Viperpaw  
2. TansySnap- Yellow she cat with black flecks, underbelly, paws, ear tips and muzzle. Has green eyes.  
3. Pricklefoot- Tall, lanky gray tom with big, black paws. Amber eyes.  
4. DesertFlight- **Sand** colored she-cat, big light blue eyes (Mate: SolarFlare)  
5. SolarFlare- Brown tabby tom with luminous yellow eyes (Mate: DesertFlight)  
6.  
7.  
8.

**Apprentices:**  
1. Adderpaw- Black short tom with ginger paws. Amber eyes  
2. Viperpaw- White short tom with gray patches. Blue eyes

**Queens:**  
1. Hightail- Long legged tan tabby she-cat always holding her tail high. Green eyes. (Mate: Quickpelt)  
Kits:  
Duskit- Dark brown she cat with black stripes. Green eyes.  
Jacklekit- Tan tom with black tipped ears and chest. Green eyes.  
Stonekit- Gray tom with a white chest. Amber eyes

**Elders:**  
1. Snappingjaw- Blue tom with black paws. His tail is bent and pelt is battered. He has violet eyes (Mate: Berrycloud)  
2. Berrycloud- Black she-cat with gold paws and ear tips. Has round orange eyes and long legs. (Mate: Snappingjaw) 

**WaterHollow**  
**Leader-**  
**Deputy:** HollyFrost- Slender, **Sand**y-gray tabby she cat. Her tail is very long and feathery with a white tip.  
**Medicine cat:** BoulderStripe – solid stone grey she-cat with leaf green eyes, single grey stripe down spine  
**Medicine cat apprentice**-  
**Warriors:**  
1. Jayflight- Blue-gray tabby tom with white paws, a fluffy white dash on his chest, and dark blue eyes (Mate: Dewfrost)  
2. Pebblefeather- cream she-cat with blue eyes  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.

**Apprentices:**  
1. Tigerpaw- Gold tom with darker tabby stripes  
2. Whisperpaw- Small, silver tabby she cat with icy blue eyes and white paws, and a white dash on her chest  
3. Rainpaw- Beautiful blue-gray she cat with darker flecks and strands of silver fur scattered along her pelt and blue eyes  
4.  
5.  
6.

**Queens:**  
1.  
2.  
3.

**Elders:**  
1. LongFlower- Tortoise-shell she-cat with bright yellow eyes (Mate: StoneClaw)  
2. StoneClaw- Dark tabby grey tom, missing one ear (Mate: LongFlower) 

**SnowHollow**  
**Leader-**  
**Deputy:** FrostFang- Grey-Blue tabby tom with yellow eyes and larger then normal canine teeth (fangs)  
**Medicine cat**-  
**Medicine cat apprentice**-  
**Warriors:**  
1. Moosetracks- Large, burly, muscular, Dark brown tom with black feet and a soft white belly. Has hazel eyes  
2.  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.

**Apprentices:**  
1.  
2.  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.

**Queens:**  
1. Sorrowsong- Grey she-cat with black splotches across the left side of her face and flank, as well as vicious scars on the right side of het face from a wolf attack (Not Kovu & Co. — She can see and hear fine)  
Kits:  
Vinekit- Black tinted green with yellow eyes  
Fearkit- Black and grey spotted with Blue eyes  
2.  
3.

**Elders:**  
1.  
2.  
3.  
4.

****************************************************************************************************************

**FlameHollow**  
**Leader:** CricketSong- Slender, golden tabby she cat with a fluffy tail and bright blue eyes (8 lives left)  
Apprentice: Fawnpaw  
**Deputy:** SageClaw- Tortoise shell tom with striking yellow eyes (Mate: TawnyCry)  
**Medicine cat**-  
**Medicine cat apprentice**-  
**Warriors:**  
1. Lakefur- Silvery, cloudy blue tom with amber eyes. (Mate: Dreamspirit)  
Apprentice- Dawnpaw  
2. PebbleStone (redundancy FTW)- Thick-furred and small, pale silver tom with green eyes (Mate: **Snow**Stream)  
3. Moonfire- black she-cat with green eyes  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.

**Apprentices:**  
1. Dawnpaw- Orange striped she-cat with silvery-White belly and feet  
2. Duskpaw- Dark grey striped tom with black belly and feet  
3. Fawnpaw- Slender, golden tabby she cat with a fluffy tail and bright blue eyes

**Queens:**  
1. Dreamspirit- Long-haired white she-cat with dark green eyes (Mate: Lakefur)  
Kits:  
Twinekit- Brown she-cat with black tipped ears, tail, and paws. Green eyes.  
Cottonkit- Burly White tom with blue eyes  
Berrykit- Cream coloured she-cat with a black ear, tail and circle over her right eye  
2. **Snow**Stream- White tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes. (Mate: PebbleStone)  
Kits:  
Stonekit- Silver tabby tom with green eyes  
Darkit- Deep black she-cat with emerald green eyes  
Coldkit- Thick-furred and slightly small, **Snow** white tom with cold, ice-blue eyes.  
3. TawnyCry- Tawny short-haired Somali with Amber eyes (Mate: SageClaw)  
Kits:  
Rowankit- tawny short-haired Somali tom with bright blue eyes, much like TawnyCry  
Ivykit- Dark green tinted Ocicat with green eyes  
Shimmerkit- Dark brown/black ocicat with silver flecks throughout her pelt and blue eyes. Her pelt sparkles in the right light

**Elders:**  
1.  
2.  
3.  
4. 

Cats outside the clans:  
Bear- Ex DeathHollow deputy, Brown with black ears and paws now lives as a loner

Other Animals-  
Kovu (Wolf)- Almost black with White stripes along the sides, and a light blue grey "scar" (it's fur but looks scar like) from the bottom of his right ear all the way down to the bottom left side of his jaw  
Siri (Kovu's mate), Hofu & Hasira (their cubs, 6 cat moons) and Wivu & Furah (more cubs, about 20 cat moons)- all stereotypical wolf appearances

**A/N- I understand some of the kits are of different breeds/colors then their parents. Deal with it :3******

**-******

**SF [Tomato]**

**(AKA Dbutsu)**


	2. Allegiances Update 1

**A/N- DeathHollow is almost full, 2 warrior slots left, 1 queen slot, and 2 or 3 elder slots! I didn't expect this many submissions this quickly O_o ****  
****Also, if you talk about other cats in a bio, you MUST include bios for them or I won't be able to use any of them. This includes kits, although they only need name, appearance and description/personality.****  
**  
The Hollows:  
DeathHollow- Live in a large clearing in the forest. The clearing is surrounded by a wall of interlocking trees, with 2 openings. one of the main clans  
SandHollow- live in a large crater in the desert, smallest of the Clans  
WaterHollow- live in an island just off the shore of the lake, much like RiverClan from the original series  
SnowHollow- live on the side of the tallest of the 12 mountains (Angel Peak)  
FlameHollow- live in a series of caves and tunnels underneath the plateau and partially under the lake. Largest clan

**Allegiances**

DeathHollow  
**Leader**: VineStar- brown tom with black tail and ginger stripe along back, bright green eyes  
**Deputy**: SpiritFlare- Dark Grey with Orange tail-tip with Dark Blue/Violet eyes  
**Medicine cat**: Lilyfire: Small, pale ginger tabby she cat with dark blue eyes, when her fur is in the sun it almost looks pink  
**Medicine cat apprentice** [to be]: Mistkit/paw  
**Warriors**:  
**1.** Oneclaw- brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes  
**2.** Flowstream- silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes  
**3.** Tumblefoot- Clumsy, gray tabby tom with big, bright green eyes.  
Apprentice- Whisperpaw  
**4.** Dewfrost- Sleek and glossy jet black she cat with bright blue eyes that seem to glow in the dark (Mate: Jayflight)  
**5.** Redchest- Brown coat with a dark ginger chest and belly with green eyes (Mate: Losteyes)  
**6.** Nightshadow- totally black she-cat with gray eyes  
**7.**  
**8.**

**Apprentices**:  
**1.** Echopaw- Black she cat with white paws, chest, underbelly, and cold, dark blue eyes  
**2.** Stormpaw- Very dark gray, almost black tom with bright blue eyes  
**3.** Whisperpaw- Small, silver tabby she cat with icy blue eyes and white paws, and a white dash on her chest  
**4.** Rainpaw- Beautiful blue-gray she cat with darker flecks and strands of silver fur scattered along her pelt and blue eyes  
**5.** Hawkpaw- Brown tabby tom with dark, stormy blue eyes and distinctive, lighter brown paws that aren't very noticeable

**Queens**:  
**1.** Nightstar- Jet Black with a White "star" on her forehead  
Kits:  
Featherkit- Grey and Brown Somali with bright green eyes  
Rosekit- Black and Orange striped with deep blue eyes  
Redkit- Tortoise shell and Red with Hazel eyes  
**2.** Losteyes- Light gray tabby with one white paw and blue eyes (Mate: Redchest)  
Kits:  
Rainkit- dark gray tabby tom with green eyes  
Mistkit- light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Gentlekit- light ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
Patchkit- calico tom with green eyes  
**3.**

**Elders**:  
**1.** Greying Ginger she-cat with grey eyes  
**2.**  
**3.**  
**4.**

**********

SandHollow  
**Leader**-  
**Deputy**-  
**Medicine cat**-  
**Medicine cat apprentice**-  
**Warriors**:  
**1.** Lizardbite- Bluish-black she cat with slanted orange eyes and a white tipped tail.  
**2.**  
**3.**  
**4.**  
**5.**  
**6.**  
**7.**  
**8.**

**Apprentices**:  
**1.**  
**2.**  
**3.**  
**4.**  
**5.**  
**6.**

**Queens**:  
**1.**  
**2.**  
**3.**

**Elders**:  
**1.** Snappingjaw- Blue tom with black paws. His tail is bent and pelt is battered. He has violet eyes (Mate: Berrycloud)  
**2.** Berrycloud- Black she-cat with gold paws and ear tips. Has round orange eyes and long legs. (Mate: Snappingjaw)  
**3.**  
**4.**

**********

WaterHollow  
**Leader**-  
**Deputy**: HollyFrost- Slender, sandy-gray tabby she cat. Her tail is very long and feathery with a white tip.  
**Medicine cat**-  
**Medicine cat apprentice**-  
**Warriors**:  
**1.** Jayflight- Blue-gray tabby tom with white paws, a fluffy white dash on his chest, and dark blue eyes (Mate: Dewfrost)  
**2.**  
**3.**  
**4.**  
**5.**  
**6.**  
**7.**  
**8.**

**Apprentices**:  
**1.**  
**2.**  
**3.**  
**4.**  
**5.**  
**6.**

**Queens**:  
**1.**  
**2.**  
**3.**

**Elders**:  
**1.**  
**2.**  
**3.**  
**4.**

**********

SnowHollow  
**Leader**-  
**Deputy**-  
**Medicine cat**-  
**Medicine cat apprentice**-  
**Warriors**:  
**1.**  
**2.**  
**3.**  
**4.**  
**5.**  
**6.**  
**7.**  
**8.**

**Apprentices**:  
**1.**  
**2.**  
**3.**  
**4.**  
**5.**  
**6.**

**Queens**:  
**1.**  
**2.**  
**3.**

**Elders**:  
**1.**  
**2.**  
**3.**  
**4.**

**********

FlameHollow  
**Leader**-  
**Deputy**: FrostFang: Grey-Blue tabby tom with yellow eyes  
**Medicine cat**-  
**Medicine cat apprentice**-  
**Warriors**:  
**1.** Lakefur- Silvery, cloudy blue tom with amber eyes. (Mate: Dreamspirit)  
**2.**  
**3.**  
**4.**  
**5.**  
**6.**  
**7.**  
**8.**

**Apprentices**:  
**1.**  
**2.**  
**3.**  
**4.**  
**5.**  
**6.**

**Queens**:  
**1.** Dreamspirit- Long-haired white she-cat with dark green eyes (Mate: Lakefur)  
Kits:  
Twinekit- Brown she-cat with black tipped ears, tail, and paws. Green eyes.  
Cottonkit- Burly White tom with blue eyes  
**2.**  
**3.**

**Elders**:  
**1.**  
**2.**  
**3.**  
**4.**

Cats outside the clans:  
**1. **Bear- Ex DeathHollow Deputy, Brown with black ears and paws now lives as a loner


	3. Allegiances Update 2

**A/N- DeathHollow has 1 warrior slot, 1 queen slot and 2 elders spots open still, and unless you want them to die in kithood, the queen is limited to 2 kits... Although I suppose killing off troublesome kits could be a good space filler...  
SandHollow is about halfway full, but I still need fats for FlameHollow (one of the 2 main Hollows) SnowHollow (Main "evil" Hollow [like ShadowClan]) and WaterHollow (extras mostly, though I do have one big part for them later in the story lol)  
I especially need Medicine cats deputies or Leaders for all except DeathHollow. I do plan on making 2 of the kits medicine cat apprentices though, so for the most part just full medicine cats  
I also need a band of rouge cats, the bios don't need much, just name appearance and personality.**

**Thanks :D  
**

The Hollows:  
DeathHollow- Live in a large clearing in the forest. The clearing is surrounded by a wall of interlocking trees, with 2 openings. (Main 1) **almost full**  
SandHollow- live in a large crater in the desert, smallest of the Clans **need deputy and medicine cat**  
WaterHollow- live in an island just off the shore of the lake, much like RiverClan from the original series **need leader and medicine cat**  
SnowHollow- live on the side of the tallest of the 12 mountains (Angel Peak) **need leader and medicine cat**  
FlameHollow- live in a series of caves and tunnels underneath the plateau and partially under the lake. Largest clan (Main 2) **need leader and medicine cat**

Allegiances

DeathHollow  
Leader: VineStar- brown tom with black tail and ginger stripe along back, bright green eyes  
Deputy: SpiritFlare- Dark Grey with Orange tail-tip with Dark Blue/Violet eyes  
Medicine cat: Lilyfire: Small, pale ginger tabby she cat with dark blue eyes, when her fur is in the sun it almost looks pink  
Medicine cat apprentice [to be]: Mistkit/paw  
Warriors:  
1. Oneclaw- brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes  
2. Flowstream- silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes  
3. Tumblefoot- Clumsy, gray tabby tom with big, bright green eyes.  
Apprentice- Whisperpaw  
4. Dewfrost- Sleek and glossy jet black she cat with bright blue eyes that seem to glow in the dark (Mate: Jayflight)  
5. Redchest- Brown coat with a dark ginger chest and belly with green eyes (Mate: Losteyes)  
6. Nightshadow- totally black she-cat with gray eyes  
7.

Apprentices:  
1. Echopaw- Black she cat with white paws, chest, underbelly, and cold, dark blue eyes  
2. Stormpaw- Very dark gray, almost black tom with bright blue eyes  
3. Whisperpaw- Small, silver tabby she cat with icy blue eyes and white paws, and a white dash on her chest  
4. Rainpaw- Beautiful blue-gray she cat with darker flecks and strands of silver fur scattered along her pelt and blue eyes  
5. Hawkpaw- Brown tabby tom with dark, stormy blue eyes and distinctive, lighter brown paws that aren't very noticeable

Queens:  
1. Nightstar- Jet Black with a White "star" on her forehead  
Kits:  
Featherkit- Grey and Brown Somali with bright green eyes  
Rosekit- Black and Orange striped with deep blue eyes  
Redkit- Tortoise shell and Red with Hazel eyes  
2. Losteyes- Light gray tabby with one white paw and blue eyes (Mate: Redchest)  
Kits:  
Rainkit- dark gray tabby tom with green eyes  
Mistkit- light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Gentlekit- light ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
Patchkit- calico tom with green eyes  
3.

Elders:  
1. Greying Ginger she-cat with grey eyes  
2.  
3.  
4.

********************************************************************************************************

SandHollow  
Leader- SmallSky- Short tan dappled she-cat with amber eyes. Looks like an apprentice due to small size.  
Deputy-  
Medicine cat-  
Medicine cat apprentice-  
Warriors:  
1. Lizardbite- Bluish-black she cat with slanted orange eyes and a white tipped tail.  
Apprentice: Viperpaw  
2. TansySnap- Yellow she cat with black flecks, underbelly, paws, ear tips and muzzle. Has green eyes.  
3. Pricklefoot- Tall, lanky gray tom with big, black paws. Amber eyes.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.

Apprentices:  
1. Adderpaw- Black short tom with ginger paws. Amber eyes  
2. Viperpaw- White short tom with gray patches. Blue eyes  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.

Queens:  
1. Hightail- Long legged tan tabby she-cat always holding her tail high. Green eyes. (Mate: Quickpelt)  
Kits:  
Duskit- Dark brown she cat with black stripes. Green eyes.  
Jacklekit- Tan tom with black tipped ears and chest. Green eyes.  
Stonekit- Gray tom with a white chest. Amber eyes  
2.  
3.

Elders:  
1. Snappingjaw- Blue tom with black paws. His tail is bent and pelt is battered. He has violet eyes (Mate: Berrycloud)  
2. Berrycloud- Black she-cat with gold paws and ear tips. Has round orange eyes and long legs. (Mate: Snappingjaw)  
3.  
4.

********************************************************************************************************

WaterHollow  
Leader-  
Deputy: HollyFrost- Slender, sandy-gray tabby she cat. Her tail is very long and feathery with a white tip.  
Medicine cat-  
Medicine cat apprentice-  
Warriors:  
1. Jayflight- Blue-gray tabby tom with white paws, a fluffy white dash on his chest, and dark blue eyes (Mate: Dewfrost)  
2. Pebblefeather- cream she-cat with blue eyes  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.

Apprentices:  
1.  
2.  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.

Queens:  
1.  
2.  
3.

Elders:  
1.  
2.  
3.  
4.

********************************************************************************************************

SnowHollow  
Leader-  
Deputy: FrostFang- Grey-Blue tabby tom with yellow eyes and larger then normal canine teeth (fangs)  
Medicine cat-  
Medicine cat apprentice-  
Warriors:  
1. Moosetracks- Large, burly, muscular, Dark brown tom with black feet and a soft white belly. Has hazel eyes  
2.  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.

Apprentices:  
1.  
2.  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.

Queens:  
1.  
2.  
3.

Elders:  
1.  
2.  
3.  
4.

********************************************************************************************************

FlameHollow  
Leader-  
Deputy: SageClaw- Tortoise shell tom with striking yellow eyes (Mate: TawnyCry)  
Medicine cat-  
Medicine cat apprentice-  
Warriors:  
1. Lakefur- Silvery, cloudy blue tom with amber eyes. (Mate: Dreamspirit)  
Apprentice- Dawnpaw  
2. PebbleStone (redundancy FTW)- Thick-furred and small, pale silver tom with green eyes (Mate: SnowStream)  
3. Moonfire- black she-cat with green eyes  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.

Apprentices:  
1. Dawnpaw- Orange striped she-cat with silvery-White belly and feet  
2. Duskpaw- Dark grey striped tom with black belly and feet  
3. Frozenkit/paw-  
4. Meadowkit/paw-  
5.  
6.

Queens:  
1. Dreamspirit- Long-haired white she-cat with dark green eyes (Mate: Lakefur)  
Kits:  
Twinekit- Brown she-cat with black tipped ears, tail, and paws. Green eyes.  
Cottonkit- Burly White tom with blue eyes  
Berrykit- Cream coloured she-cat with a black ear, tail and circle over her right eye  
2. SnowStream- White tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes. (Mate: PebbleStone)  
Kits:  
Stonekit- Silver tabby tom with green eyes  
Darkit- Deep black she-cat with emerald green eyes  
Coldkit- Thick-furred and slightly small, snow white tom with cold, ice-blue eyes.  
3. TawnyCry- Tawny short-haired Somali with Amber eyes (Mate: SageClaw)  
Kits:  
Rowankit- tawny short-haired Somali tom with bright blue eyes, much like TawnyCry  
Ivykit- Dark green tinted Ocicat with green eyes  
Shimmerkit- Dark brown/black ocicat with silver flecks throughout her pelt and blue eyes. Her pelt sparkles in the right light

Elders:  
1.  
2.  
3.  
4.

Cats outside the clans:  
Bear- Ex DeathHollow deputy, Brown with black ears and paws now lives as a loner


	4. Allegiances Update 3

**A/N- I still need 4 FlameHollow warriors, an apprentice, and a Medicine cat, as well as any open SandHollow, SnowHollow and WaterHollow slots (SandHollow and SnowHollow especially). Also note that SnowHollow is the "evil" clan. I also need rogues and loners and maybe a few kittypets******

**Also, do you think I should call them clans or Hollows? Im kinda leaning towards clams at the moment :/******

**Another thing! I probably won't actually post the story for a while, as I'm writing at least half of it before posting the prologue and first chapter, so I have a better idea of where things are going and how long it should take for me to finish. Be this as it may, I still need all the cats submitted soon! Especially FlameHollow and SandHollow seeing as those are two of the main ones I'll be writing from******

**TwinWolfSister- I cannot use any cats without full bios. An appearance alone is not enough, at the very least I need rank and personality as well as appearance and name.******

**AngelFang- More info is needed, both in FeatherPaw (more descriptive personality) and the ones without bios (see above note). Also, I'm not using the original clans, so read the ENTIRE first page, and then resubmit your cats****  
**_**  
**__**THESE APPLY TO EVERYONE**__**  
**_

The **Hollow**s:  
**DeathHollow**- Live in a large clearing in the forest. The clearing is surrounded by a wall of interlocking trees, with 2 openings. (Main 1)  
**SandHollow**- live in a large crater in the desert, smallest of the Clans (Main 2)  
**WaterHollow**- live in an island just off the shore of the lake, much like RiverClan from the original series  
**SnowHollow**- live on the side of the tallest of the 12 mountains (Angel Peak) (Main Evil)  
**FlameHollow**- live in a series of caves and tunnels underneath the plateau and partially under the lake. Largest clan (Main 3) 

**Allegiances**

**DeathHollow**  
**Leader:** VineStar- brown tom with black tail and ginger stripe along back, bright green eyes  
**Deputy:** SpiritFlare- Dark Grey with Orange tail-tip with Dark Blue/Violet eyes  
**Medicine cat:** Lilyfire: Small, pale ginger tabby she cat with dark blue eyes, when her fur is in the sun it almost looks pink  
**Medicine cat apprentice** [to be]: Mistkit/paw  
**Warriors:**  
1. Oneclaw- brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes  
2. Flowstream- silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes  
3. Tumblefoot- Clumsy, gray tabby tom with big, bright green eyes.  
Apprentice- Whisperpaw  
4. Dewfrost- Sleek and glossy jet black she cat with bright blue eyes that seem to glow in the dark (Mate: Jayflight)  
5. Redchest- Brown coat with a dark ginger chest and belly with green eyes (Mate: Losteyes)  
6. Nightshadow- totally black she-cat with gray eyes  
7. FeatherCatcher- Brown Tabby with white belly and paws, scarred ear and green eyes

**Apprentices:**  
1. Echopaw- Black she cat with white paws, chest, underbelly, and cold, dark blue eyes  
2. Stormpaw- Very dark gray, almost black tom with bright blue eyes  
3. Frozenkit/paw- grey-blue tabby with yellow eyes  
4. Meadowkit/paw- Grey-green tabby with green eyes, very similar to Frozenkit but green-ish instead of blue  
5. Hawkpaw- Brown tabby tom with dark, stormy blue eyes and distinctive, lighter brown paws that aren't very noticeable

**Queens:**  
1. Nightstar- Jet Black with a White "star" on her forehead  
Kits:  
Featherkit- Grey and Brown Somali with bright green eyes  
Rosekit- Black and Orange striped with deep blue eyes  
Redkit- Tortoise shell and Red with Hazel eyes  
2. Losteyes- Light gray tabby with one white paw and blue eyes (Mate: Redchest)  
Kits:  
Rainkit- dark gray tabby tom with green eyes  
Mistkit- light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Gentlekit- light ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
Patchkit- calico tom with green eyes  
3. MossDawn

**Elders:**  
1. Greying Ginger she-cat with grey eyes  
2. FrostFall- Burly big white male with light grey tabby stripes, Elder due to lame leg(fighting injury) 

**SandHollow**  
**Leader-** SmallSky- Short tan dappled she-cat with amber eyes. Looks like an apprentice due to small size.  
**Deputy:** CactusRush- Muscular ginger tom with dark green eyes  
**Medicine cat:** FlowerStream- Tortoiseshell she-cat, with green eyes like her father  
**Medicine cat apprentice**-  
**Warriors:**  
1. Lizardbite- Bluish-black she cat with slanted orange eyes and a white tipped tail.  
Apprentice: Viperpaw  
2. TansySnap- Yellow she cat with black flecks, underbelly, paws, ear tips and muzzle. Has green eyes.  
3. Pricklefoot- Tall, lanky gray tom with big, black paws. Amber eyes.  
4. DesertFlight- **Sand** colored she-cat, big light blue eyes (Mate: SolarFlare)  
5. SolarFlare- Brown tabby tom with luminous yellow eyes (Mate: DesertFlight)  
6.  
7.  
8.

**Apprentices:**  
1. Adderpaw- Black short tom with ginger paws. Amber eyes  
2. Viperpaw- White short tom with gray patches. Blue eyes

**Queens:**  
1. Hightail- Long legged tan tabby she-cat always holding her tail high. Green eyes. (Mate: Quickpelt)  
Kits:  
Duskit- Dark brown she cat with black stripes. Green eyes.  
Jacklekit- Tan tom with black tipped ears and chest. Green eyes.  
Stonekit- Gray tom with a white chest. Amber eyes

**Elders:**  
1. Snappingjaw- Blue tom with black paws. His tail is bent and pelt is battered. He has violet eyes (Mate: Berrycloud)  
2. Berrycloud- Black she-cat with gold paws and ear tips. Has round orange eyes and long legs. (Mate: Snappingjaw) 

**WaterHollow**  
**Leader-**  
**Deputy:** HollyFrost- Slender, **Sand**y-gray tabby she cat. Her tail is very long and feathery with a white tip.  
**Medicine cat:** BoulderStripe – solid stone grey she-cat with leaf green eyes, single grey stripe down spine  
**Medicine cat apprentice**-  
**Warriors:**  
1. Jayflight- Blue-gray tabby tom with white paws, a fluffy white dash on his chest, and dark blue eyes (Mate: Dewfrost)  
2. Pebblefeather- cream she-cat with blue eyes  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.

**Apprentices:**  
1. Tigerpaw- Gold tom with darker tabby stripes  
2. Whisperpaw- Small, silver tabby she cat with icy blue eyes and white paws, and a white dash on her chest  
3. Rainpaw- Beautiful blue-gray she cat with darker flecks and strands of silver fur scattered along her pelt and blue eyes  
4.  
5.  
6.

**Queens:**  
1.  
2.  
3.

**Elders:**  
1. LongFlower- Tortoise-shell she-cat with bright yellow eyes (Mate: StoneClaw)  
2. StoneClaw- Dark tabby grey tom, missing one ear (Mate: LongFlower) 

**SnowHollow**  
**Leader-**  
**Deputy:** FrostFang- Grey-Blue tabby tom with yellow eyes and larger then normal canine teeth (fangs)  
**Medicine cat**-  
**Medicine cat apprentice**-  
**Warriors:**  
1. Moosetracks- Large, burly, muscular, Dark brown tom with black feet and a soft white belly. Has hazel eyes  
2.  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.

**Apprentices:**  
1.  
2.  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.

**Queens:**  
1. Sorrowsong- Grey she-cat with black splotches across the left side of her face and flank, as well as vicious scars on the right side of het face from a wolf attack (Not Kovu & Co. — She can see and hear fine)  
Kits:  
Vinekit- Black tinted green with yellow eyes  
Fearkit- Black and grey spotted with Blue eyes  
2.  
3.

**Elders:**  
1.  
2.  
3.  
4.

****************************************************************************************************************

**FlameHollow**  
**Leader:** CricketSong- Slender, golden tabby she cat with a fluffy tail and bright blue eyes (8 lives left)  
Apprentice: Fawnpaw  
**Deputy:** SageClaw- Tortoise shell tom with striking yellow eyes (Mate: TawnyCry)  
**Medicine cat**-  
**Medicine cat apprentice**-  
**Warriors:**  
1. Lakefur- Silvery, cloudy blue tom with amber eyes. (Mate: Dreamspirit)  
Apprentice- Dawnpaw  
2. PebbleStone (redundancy FTW)- Thick-furred and small, pale silver tom with green eyes (Mate: **Snow**Stream)  
3. Moonfire- black she-cat with green eyes  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.

**Apprentices:**  
1. Dawnpaw- Orange striped she-cat with silvery-White belly and feet  
2. Duskpaw- Dark grey striped tom with black belly and feet  
3. Fawnpaw- Slender, golden tabby she cat with a fluffy tail and bright blue eyes

**Queens:**  
1. Dreamspirit- Long-haired white she-cat with dark green eyes (Mate: Lakefur)  
Kits:  
Twinekit- Brown she-cat with black tipped ears, tail, and paws. Green eyes.  
Cottonkit- Burly White tom with blue eyes  
Berrykit- Cream coloured she-cat with a black ear, tail and circle over her right eye  
2. **Snow**Stream- White tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes. (Mate: PebbleStone)  
Kits:  
Stonekit- Silver tabby tom with green eyes  
Darkit- Deep black she-cat with emerald green eyes  
Coldkit- Thick-furred and slightly small, **Snow** white tom with cold, ice-blue eyes.  
3. TawnyCry- Tawny short-haired Somali with Amber eyes (Mate: SageClaw)  
Kits:  
Rowankit- tawny short-haired Somali tom with bright blue eyes, much like TawnyCry  
Ivykit- Dark green tinted Ocicat with green eyes  
Shimmerkit- Dark brown/black ocicat with silver flecks throughout her pelt and blue eyes. Her pelt sparkles in the right light

**Elders:**  
1.  
2.  
3.  
4. 

Cats outside the clans:  
Bear- Ex DeathHollow deputy, Brown with black ears and paws now lives as a loner

Other Animals-  
Kovu (Wolf)- Almost black with White stripes along the sides, and a light blue grey "scar" (it's fur but looks scar like) from the bottom of his right ear all the way down to the bottom left side of his jaw  
Siri (Kovu's mate), Hofu & Hasira (their cubs, 6 cat moons) and Wivu & Furah (more cubs, about 20 cat moons)- all stereotypical wolf appearances

**A/N- I understand some of the kits are of different breeds/colors then their parents. Deal with it :3******

**-******

**SF [Tomato]**

**(AKA Dbutsu)**


	5. Allegiances Update 4

**A/N- I still need 4 FlameHollow warriors, an apprentice, and a medicine cat, as well as any open SandHollow, SnowHollow and Waterhollow slots (SandHollow and SnowHollow especially). Also note that SnowHollow is the "evil" clan. I also need rogues and loners and maybe a few kittypets**

Also, do you think I should call them clans or hollows? Im kinda leaning towards clams at the moment :/

Another thing! I probably won't actually post the story for a while, as I'm writing at least half of it before posting the prologue and first chapter, so I have a better idea of where things are going and how long it should take for me to finish. Be this as it may, I still need all the cats submitted soon! Especially Flamehollow and Sandhollow seeing as those are two of the main ones I'll be writing from

I have started writing, but it's all kinda boring 'cos I can't use other clans yet

**THESE APPLY TO EVERYONE  
**

The Hollows:  
DeathHollow- Live in a large clearing in the forest. The clearing is surrounded by a wall of interlocking trees, with 2 openings. (Main 1)  
SandHollow- live in a large crater in the desert, smallest of the Clans (Main 2)  
WaterHollow- live in an island just off the shore of the lake, much like RiverClan from the original series  
SnowHollow- live on the side of the tallest of the 12 mountains (Angel Peak) (Main Evil)  
FlameHollow- live in a series of caves and tunnels underneath the plateau and partially under the lake. Largest clan (Main 3)

Allegiances  
DeathHollow  
Leader: VineStar- brown tom with black tail and ginger stripe along back, bright green eyes  
Deputy: SpiritFlare- Dark Grey with Orange tail-tip with Dark Blue/Violet eyes  
Medicine cat: Lilyfire: Small, pale ginger tabby she cat with dark blue eyes, when her fur is in the sun it almost looks pink  
Medicine cat apprentice [to be]: Mistkit/paw  
Warriors:  
1. Oneclaw- brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes  
2. Flowstream- silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes  
3. Tumblefoot- Clumsy, gray tabby tom with big, bright green eyes.  
Apprentice- Whisperpaw  
4. Dewfrost- Sleek and glossy jet black she cat with bright blue eyes that seem to glow in the dark (Mate: Jayflight)  
5. Redchest- Brown coat with a dark ginger chest and belly with green eyes (Mate: Losteyes)  
6. Nightshadow- totally black she-cat with gray eyes  
7. FeatherCatcher- Brown Tabby with white belly and paws, scarred ear and green eyes

Apprentices:  
1. Echopaw- Black she cat with white paws, chest, underbelly, and cold, dark blue eyes  
2. Stormpaw- Very dark gray, almost black tom with bright blue eyes  
3. Frozenkit/paw- grey-blue tabby with yellow eyes  
4. Meadowkit/paw- Grey-green tabby with green eyes, very similar to Frozenkit but green-ish instead of blue  
5. Hawkpaw- Brown tabby tom with dark, stormy blue eyes and distinctive, lighter brown paws that aren't very noticeable

Queens:  
1. Nightstar- Jet Black with a White "star" on her forehead  
Kits:  
Featherkit- Grey and Brown Somali with bright green eyes  
Rosekit- Black and Orange striped with deep blue eyes  
Redkit- Tortoise shell and Red with Hazel eyes  
2. Losteyes- Light gray tabby with one white paw and blue eyes (Mate: Redchest)  
Kits:  
Rainkit- dark gray tabby tom with green eyes  
Mistkit- light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Gentlekit- light ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
Patchkit- calico tom with green eyes  
3. MossDawn

Elders:  
1. Greying Ginger she-cat with grey eyes  
2. FrostFall- Burly big white male with light grey tabby stripes, Elder due to lame leg(fighting injury) 

SandHollow  
Leader- SmallSky- Short tan dappled she-cat with amber eyes. Looks like an apprentice due to small size.  
Deputy: CactusRush- Muscular ginger tom with dark green eyes  
Medicine cat: FlowerStream- Tortoiseshell she-cat, with green eyes like her father  
Medicine cat apprentice-  
Warriors:  
1. Lizardbite- Bluish-black she cat with slanted orange eyes and a white tipped tail.  
Apprentice: Viperpaw  
2. TansySnap- Yellow she cat with black flecks, underbelly, paws, ear tips and muzzle. Has green eyes.  
3. Pricklefoot- Tall, lanky gray tom with big, black paws. Amber eyes.  
4. DesertFlight- Sand colored she-cat, big light blue eyes (Mate: SolarFlare)  
5. SolarFlare- Brown tabby tom with luminous yellow eyes (Mate: DesertFlight)  
6.  
7.  
8.

Apprentices:  
1. Adderpaw- Black short tom with ginger paws. Amber eyes  
2. Viperpaw- White short tom with gray patches. Blue eyes

Queens:  
1. Hightail- Long legged tan tabby she-cat always holding her tail high. Green eyes. (Mate: Quickpelt)  
Kits:  
Duskit- Dark brown she cat with black stripes. Green eyes.  
Jacklekit- Tan tom with black tipped ears and chest. Green eyes.  
Stonekit- Gray tom with a white chest. Amber eyes

Elders:  
1. Snappingjaw- Blue tom with black paws. His tail is bent and pelt is battered. He has violet eyes (Mate: Berrycloud)  
2. Berrycloud- Black she-cat with gold paws and ear tips. Has round orange eyes and long legs. (Mate: Snappingjaw) 

WaterHollow  
Leader-  
Deputy: HollyFrost- Slender, sandy-gray tabby she cat. Her tail is very long and feathery with a white tip.  
Medicine cat: BoulderStripe – solid stone grey she-cat with leaf green eyes, single grey stripe down spine  
Medicine cat apprentice-  
Warriors:  
1. Jayflight- Blue-gray tabby tom with white paws, a fluffy white dash on his chest, and dark blue eyes (Mate: Dewfrost)  
2. Pebblefeather- cream she-cat with blue eyes  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.

Apprentices:  
1. Tigerpaw- Gold tom with darker tabby stripes  
2. Whisperpaw- Small, silver tabby she cat with icy blue eyes and white paws, and a white dash on her chest  
3. Rainpaw- Beautiful blue-gray she cat with darker flecks and strands of silver fur scattered along her pelt and blue eyes  
4.  
5.  
6.

Queens:  
1.  
2.  
3.

Elders:  
1. LongFlower- Tortoise-shell she-cat with bright yellow eyes (Mate: StoneClaw)  
2. StoneClaw- Dark tabby grey tom, missing one ear (Mate: LongFlower) 

SnowHollow  
Leader-  
Deputy: FrostFang- Grey-Blue tabby tom with yellow eyes and larger then normal canine teeth (fangs)  
Medicine cat-  
Medicine cat apprentice-  
Warriors:  
1. Moosetracks- Large, burly, muscular, Dark brown tom with black feet and a soft white belly. Has hazel eyes  
2.  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.

Apprentices:  
1.  
2.  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.

Queens:  
1. Sorrowsong- Grey she-cat with black splotches across the left side of her face and flank, as well as vicious scars on the right side of het face from a wolf attack (Not Kovu & Co. — She can see and hear fine)  
Kits:  
Vinekit- Black tinted green with yellow eyes  
Fearkit- Black and grey spotted with Blue eyes  
2.  
3.

Elders:  
1.  
2.  
3.  
4. 

FlameHollow  
Leader: CricketSong- Slender, golden tabby she cat with a fluffy tail and bright blue eyes (8 lives left)  
Apprentice: Fawnpaw  
Deputy: SageClaw- Tortoise shell tom with striking yellow eyes (Mate: TawnyCry)  
Medicine cat-  
Medicine cat apprentice-  
Warriors:  
1. Lakefur- Silvery, cloudy blue tom with amber eyes. (Mate: Dreamspirit)  
Apprentice- Dawnpaw  
2. PebbleStone (redundancy FTW)- Thick-furred and small, pale silver tom with green eyes (Mate: SnowStream)  
3. Moonfire- black she-cat with green eyes  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.

Apprentices:  
1. Dawnpaw- Orange striped she-cat with silvery-White belly and feet  
2. Duskpaw- Dark grey striped tom with black belly and feet  
3. Fawnpaw- Slender, golden tabby she cat with a fluffy tail and bright blue eyes

Queens:  
1. Dreamspirit- Long-haired white she-cat with dark green eyes (Mate: Lakefur)  
Kits:  
Twinekit- Brown she-cat with black tipped ears, tail, and paws. Green eyes.  
Cottonkit- Burly White tom with blue eyes  
Berrykit- Cream coloured she-cat with a black ear, tail and circle over her right eye  
2. SnowStream- White tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes. (Mate: PebbleStone)  
Kits:  
Stonekit- Silver tabby tom with green eyes  
Darkit- Deep black she-cat with emerald green eyes  
Coldkit- Thick-furred and slightly small, snow white tom with cold, ice-blue eyes.  
3. TawnyCry- Tawny short-haired Somali with Amber eyes (Mate: SageClaw)  
Kits:  
Rowankit- tawny short-haired Somali tom with bright blue eyes, much like TawnyCry  
Ivykit- Dark green tinted Ocicat with green eyes  
Shimmerkit- Dark brown/black ocicat with silver flecks throughout her pelt and blue eyes. Her pelt sparkles in the right light

Elders:  
1.  
2.  
3.  
4.

Cats outside the clans:  
Bear- Ex DeathHollow deputy, Brown with black ears and paws now lives as a loner

Other Animals-  
Kovu (Wolf)- Almost black with White stripes along the sides, and a light blue grey "scar" (it's fur but looks scar like) from the bottom of his right ear all the way down to the bottom left side of his jaw  
Siri (Kovu's mate), Hofu & Hasira (their cubs, 6 cat moons) and Wivu & Furah (more cubs, about 20 cat moons)- all stereotypical wolf appearances

**A/N- I understand some of the kits are of different breeds/colors then their parents. Deal with it :3**


End file.
